Naruto is a Ghoul?
by KiraFoxHime09
Summary: What if Rize went to the Leaf village instead of Tokyo? Watch out, ninja's, because the first ever shinobi-ghoul is here!
1. What kind of name is Jason?

**Hola! just to let you know, i am** ** _not_** **going to stop Wait, What!? okay?  
**

* * *

 **"Demon/ summon speaking"  
** **' _Demon/summon thinking.'  
_** _'normal thinking'  
_ "normal talking"  
"jutsu"  
 _'jutsu in the mind'  
_

* * *

He could hear footsteps growing louder and louder. He chuckled. It had been a week since that hurtful day. He wondered if anyone missed him. Probably not. He sighed, knowing his tormenter would soon be here. He thought back to when it happened.

 **flashback**

 _"So, um, your_ _name is Rize, right?"  
The purple-haired beauty smiled gently at him.  
"Yes it is, Naruto-kun. Thank you so much for escorting me back home. It's just that, with the construction and the fact that this is right in front of the Red Light District, I get very nervous when I come here."  
Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Naw, It's fine, Rize-chan. I live in the Red Light District anyway, so I'm used to it."  
Rize smiled again, but this one seemed more dark and sinister. "Now then, stay still."  
Naruto was confused, but he stayed still all the same. (_ **sorry, I kinda forgot how this part went, so I just filled in some parts. :})** _  
_ _Rize smiled again, and this time, it was_ _definitely much more darker then all her previous one's. She slowly approached him, then, suddenly, she lunged.  
_ _"Wha-!?"  
_ _Naruto swayed, his mind going fuzzy with pain. The reason for this was because Rize had bit Naruto's shoulder, and now it was bleeding_ _furiously. He staggered, falling to his knees. He forced himself to look at Rize. He gasped. Rize's glasses had been knocked off, but she didn't look to bothered by it. Rize's eyes had turned into eyes with a black sclera, red irises, and red lines/veins spreading from her eyes, similar to a Hyuuga with their Byakugan active. She had blood splattered over her face, or, rather, around her mouth. Naruto's horror turned into fear, and, clutching his shoulder, he tried to run. Main word, **tried**. Rise walked up to him, a maniacal grin on her face.  
_ _"Now stay still and let me gently scramble up your insides for you, **Naruto-kun**." Rize all but purred the last word. 4 red...tail-like things __burst out of her back, and descended onto Naruto, bursting his lungs. He coughed out blood, all the while trying to get away from the purple-haired beauty-turned-monster. Rise lunged at him, determined to finish it, when, **CRASH!** Naruto looked at the huge pile of smoke, before drifting into __unconsciousness._

* * *

"N~a~r~u~t~o-k~u~n! Ready for your session?"  
' _Damn. The guy was back.'  
#Well, then just eat him.#  
'Wha-Rize?!'  
#Yes, __Naruto-kun. I am now part of you because Jason-kun put my lung in you to keep you alive.#  
'Jason? The same guy that's torturing me?'  
#Yep. He has a grudge against me, and, seeing as I died, he put a piece of me inside you, therefore, you, are part me.#  
'Thanks a lot.' _  
"So, Naruto-kun, how about I only do...2 times on each hand? After all, this is a kind of anniversary for us."  
"Yeah, I'm fine with that."  
When it started, Naruto went back into his conversation with Rize. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to do, but, hey, at least he had someone to talk to, right?  
# _So, you want to get out?#  
'No shit, Sherlock.'  
#language aside, all you need to do is to let me take over, and then you will be free. I promise that.#  
'You have to promise you will release control the __minute Jason is dead.'  
#Alright. I've been wanting to get some revenge on him for something he did to me.#_  
And just like that, Naruto let Rize the control. Yeah. He knew it was a stupid risk, but he was willing to do anything now to get out of the stupid place. He still had people in the village that cared about him, after all. No matter how much he was hated, there was Iruka-sensei, Old Man Hokage, and the few ANBU that helped him from the villagers. He _had_ to get back.


	2. What happened to you, Naruto?

**Hi. You already know what I'm going to say. Don't own Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul, otherwise Naruto would be smart and Rize would have black/purple hair.**

* * *

 **"Demon/summon speaking."**  
 ** _'Demon/summoning_ _thinking'_** _  
_ _'Normal thinking'_  
"Normal talking"  
"Jutsu"  
 _ **#Rize speaking#**_

* * *

 _ **Last Chap...**_

 ** _No matter how much he was hated, there still was some people that cared for him, like Iruka-sensei, Old Man Hokage, and the few ANBU that helped him from the_** ** _villagers. He had to get back._**

* * *

Jason frowned. Naruto was chuckling as he chopped of his fingers. Chuckling, _not_ screaming. Then, Naruto looked up, but there was one difference. His left eye was red, with black sclera and red veins coming from his eye, like a Byakugan. His right eye, however, was still the usual bright blue.  
 _ **#So, Jason-kun, are you ready to end this?#  
**_ Jason grinned maniacally.  
"Of course I am, my dear Rize-chan. In fact, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FROM THE DAY I MEET YOU! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Four red tail's erupted from Naruto's back, and he sprang into the air, breaking the chains that had held him in place for a week.  
"YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
The two engaged in a furious battle, making blood splatter all over the place. (think of the fight Kaneki had with Jason.) Finally, Naruto emerged victorious. After he gained control again, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a hunger. A hunger that was making him go numb with pain.  
 ** _#Go on then, Naru-kun. Go and eat. Eat or you'll die.#  
_** Naruto stumbled to the corpse of Jason, and, wrenching an arm from the body, started to chew.

* * *

 **-Back in** **Konoha, Hokage office-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
** Hiruzen Sarutobi was very, _very_ worried right now. He had just called for Kakashi and his team, and, after mentioning Naruto, he had a feeling he wouldn't have to wait too long. _Naruto._ He had been missing for about a week now, and, frankly, even the _council_ was worried. However, it was not for the same reasons. Hiruzen, Kakashi, Team 7, and the few friends Naruto had made were worried for his wellbeing, while the council was worried for the fact that Kumo or maybe even Iwa had captured Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."  
Kakashi and the rest of his team came in.  
"What is it? And what does it have to do concerning Naruto?"  
Hiruzen smiled.  
"The ANBU has recently found an abandoned old house that was reeking of blood. Also, they have reported that there has been screams echoing from the building."  
Sasuke's eye's widened.  
"And Naruto might be in it!"  
Sakura frowned.  
"But- wouldn't that mean that Naruto is being t-tortured?"  
Kakashi sighed.  
"Being tortured is much better then the possibility that Naruto might be dead. At least if Naruto is being Tortured, we can still heal him. If Naruto was killed, then, well...then, it's better then being killed."  
At this, Sakura nodded firmly.  
"Then we'll go to the house and rescue Naruto!"  
Sasuke nodded.  
"Hn."  
Hurizen smiled.  
"Very well then. This is an S-ranked mission to rescue Naruto Uzumaki!"  
Kakashi turned to the two member's of team 7.  
"Meet me at the gate at 5AM, and bring anything you will need, understood?"  
"Hai"/"Hai"

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Naruto...)**  
" **#** H **ah** ah **ah** aha **hah** a **hah** ah **!#** "  
 _#Now Naruto-kun, eat.#_  
 _'What? Eat...what?'_  
 **#Eat him...eat him or you'll die!#**  
Naruto approached the corpse of Jason warily, and bent down to snap an arm off. Slowly, he raised the arm to his mouth, and...SQUELCH, MUNCH, SQUELCH, SQUELCH, MUNCH. If anyone was to be in the old house, they would have heard these sounds all over the place. The sounds, were Naruto eating Jason. It was also just his luck that team 7 had arrived.

* * *

 **(With team 7 )**  
"Ewwww. Can you hear these sounds? Gross."  
Sakura shuddered. Kakashi turned to face her.  
"Well, you can either stay out here, or we could go together to find Naruto, my cute little genin."  
"No way! I'm going with you to find Naruto!"  
And with these words, the one Jonin and two genin's marched into the house. The sight that greeted them was horrible.  
"N-Na-Naruto?"  
Naruto was kneeling on the ground, munching away on a corpse. Naruto looked _horrible_ , his shirt was torn and was stained red, his hair filthy and matted, and his whole body seemed to be covered in blood.  
""Naruto! What are you doing?!"  
Needless to say, Kakashi was shocked. Actually, all of them were shocked. Naruto, happy, stupid Naruto, was sitting there, _eating a corpse_! Naruto looked up. Sakura turned around and puked. Sasuke went pale. Kakashi's eye widened. Naruto's mouth was stained with blood, and his eye...it was red, with a black sclera and had black vein's around it, much like a byakugan. Naruto snarled at them, then pounced, aiming for Sakura.  
"No!"  
Kakashi hit Naruto, then shouted at Sakura and Sasuke.  
"Sakura! Sasuke! Pin Naruto down!"  
Sasuke got some shuriken out, and flung them around Naruto, then pulled.  
" **#** W **ha** -" **#**  
Sasuke pulled, revealing ninja wire on the shuriken's, successfully tying Naruto up.  
"Sasuke, put him in a genjutsu."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me, Sasuke." Kakashi replied, grim faced. "We can't have Naruto go back to the village like this."  
"But, sensei, you know that Naruto is not himself right now!"  
Kakashi sighed.  
"You heard me, Sasuke, Sakura. Put him under the genjutsu _now_."  
"H-hai."

* * *

 **So, what will Hiruzen do now? Also, Sasuke will be more open towards his team, but he will still maintain, even if just a little, his usual brooding, emo self in public.-KiraFoxHime09, signing out!  
Ja ne! :}**


	3. A ghoul?

**Hello! I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul!**

* * *

 **"Demon/summon speaking"**  
 _'Demon/summon thinking'_  
"jutsu"  
"Normal talking"  
 _'Normal thinking'_  
 **#Rize speaking#  
*Inner Sakura***

* * *

 _'Argh. My head. What the heck just happened?'_  
As soon as he said that, the memories came rushing back.  
 _'What the **fu****?! I actually **ate** him?'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Hokage office...**  
"What do you mean Naruto was eating the man?"  
Kakashi and his team had arrived back to Konoha dragging Naruto, who was bound in ninja wire. Kakashi had told Hiruzen what had happened, as Sakura was to disgusted to even think about it, and Sasuke was...Sasuke was acting like his old self again, grunting.  
"Yes. I am afraid that is what happened, however, I don't think Naruto-kun was himself at the time, seeing as he attacked Sakura without a second thought."  
 _'Damn it. Did the seal break?'_  
Hiruzen thought. He was just about to ask, but it seemed that Kakashi had read his mind.  
"I checked the seal, Hokage-sama. It was the same, just as normal as the other day."  
Hiruzen sighed in relief. Luckily, Sakura and Sasuke were in their own world, so they did not hear the seal part. On the sofa, **{yes, I put a sofa in the Hokage office. Deal with it.}** Naruto groaned.  
"Well, Naruto, you're finally awake."  
Naruto blinked.  
"Jiji? How-what-argh! How did I get here?"  
Hiruzen smiled, but even the stupidest person could tell that it was forced.  
"Well, we would like to know what you were doing back there?"  
"Huh?"  
 **#Naruto-kun, he's talking about you eating Jason.#**  
"Oh dear Kami-sama...I actually ate him...I ACTUALLY ATE HIM?"  
Kakashi sighed.  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
"But, but that still doesn't answer the question. How did I get back? All I remember is Rize-chan, e-eating Jason, then...I guess I got knocked out?"  
Hiruzen and Kakashi got serious looks while Sasuke and Sakura looked confused.  
"Rize? Who's that?"  
"Uhhh..."  
 **#Naruto-kun, if you could do the shadow clone jutsu for me, just one, I can come out.#**  
"Oh...Shadow clone jutsu!"  
"Naruto what are-"  
 **#Hello.#**  
Instead of the usual Naruto clone that emerged from the smoke, it was a woman with lone, purple hair, a kind looking face, purple eyes, glasses, and dress that looked like one of these olden day dresses with a white dress apron-thingie.  
"Hey Rize-chan, Got rid of the eyes?"  
 **#Actually, I just turned them off. I see no point of scaring your friends.#**  
"Who are you?"  
Sasuke managed to get out because everyone else was just staring at the woman.  
 **#Oh dear! I forgot to introduce myself! Call me Rize, dear, and I...am a ghoul#**  
"YOU'RE A WHAT?" (Inside Naruto and Sakura's head) **"You're a _What?_ " *YOU'RE A WHAT!***

* * *

 **Annnnnd cut! Sorry if this chap is short, I just thought that was a good cliffhanger...kukukukukukukukuku. Expect fewer updates, I have to start shopping for school stuff. Damnit, why does school have to start so soon? (Insert crying here) Anyway, KiraFoxHime09, signing out!**


	4. Chunin exams?

**Hello there! I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul!**

:.:

* * *

"Woah, wait a minute! Did you just say _Ghoul_?"  
Rize raised an eyebrow.  
 **#Um, yes. I did say that I am a Ghoul.#**  
Sakura turned to look at Kakashi.  
"Sensei, what is a Ghoul?"  
Sasuke also turned at the question.  
"A Ghoul is someone who has other abilities, like speed, agility, etc. A Ghoul cannot eat food. Instead, they have to eat humans."  
Sakura was green again. Sasuke looked confused.  
"But, Naruto, why was he eating that man? He's not a Ghoul!"  
 **#Ah. Actually, now, he's a half-ghoul, artificially created.#**  
"Artificially?"  
 **#Yes. Jason put my lung into Naruto-kun, thereby making him a half-ghoul.#**  
"Woah," Sakura said distractedly. "So Naruto's going to be a Shinobi-ghoul then?"  
Kakashi shook his head.  
"That's not the problem. The problem is what we do with his food from now on."  
Hiruzen looked at Rize.  
"How long can a Ghoul go without eating?"  
 **#Uhhh,I'd say 2 weeks before he starts to become crazy. Or die. Without food, Ghouls can die. Personally, I think you should just let Naruto-kun have more missions that include battling other nin's. That way, he won't get hungry easily. Oh, and by the way, you should get some food. Jason wasn't enough.#**  
And as if on cue, Naruto started twitching, and when he raised his head, they could see that the clear, blue eye had transformed yet again, into the red eye.  
 **#If you want to know, the Kakugan only activates when the Ghoul is getting bloodthirsty, or wants to eat. Basically, whenever the Kakugan appear's, it means that there might be some blood flying around. Now then, you should** _really_ **get some food.#**  
On that happy note, Rize disappeared.  
"Naruto-kun, can you still walk?"  
Naruto nodded, his hand covering his, what had Rize called it again? Ah, yes Kakugan. Hiruzen looked at Team seven.  
"Come, we are going to the T&I department."  
"W-what! Why t-there?"  
He sent Sakura a hard look.  
"The T&I department is likely to have some prisoners that are scheduled for death. Naruto-kun can...have them."

When they arrived at the department, they were greeted by none other then Mitarashi Anko.  
"Hello Hokage-Sama, Kakashi-san, emo, pinky, br-is there something wrong with him?"  
Naruto was now struggling to hold back, and his hand still covered his Kakugan.  
"Yes, there is. Anko-chan, please take us to the cells for prisoners with death sentence." When Anko started protesting, Hiruzen added "Now!"  
Naruto was really losing it now. So with a worried glance at Naruto, she hurried off.  
 **I think you all know what's going to happen is going to eat people, so I'm going to skip this part out.**

 **A few days later...  
**

"Argh...he calls us to meet him but we always end up waiting for him!"  
Team seven, minus Kakashi of course, were waiting for said person when he had called for a team meeting at training ground 3. Sakura was ranting about stupid late irresponsible sensei's, Sasuke was brooding, as usual, and Naruto was...chewing on something.  
"Oh, and, uh, Naruto, what exactly are you chewing on?"  
Over the last few days, Sasuke and Sakura had slowly adjusted to their teammate being a ghoul, but there was still times when they would get creeped out.  
"Huh? Oh this? This is, uh, an arm."  
Sasuke turned his head away a bit, and Sakura turned a bit green. Naruto didn't exactly feel comfortable, but, like his teammates, he had slowly gotten used to being a ghoul.  
"Riiiiiight. Now wh-"  
"Hello."  
"YOU"RE LATE!"  
As usual, Naruto joined in on this.  
"Ah, sorry. You see, I got lost on the road of life, then a black ca-"  
Kakashi got cut off by a half chewed arm.  
"Now now, Naruto," He chided. "You really shouldn't be throwing things like this around."  
"Whatever. Just tell us why you called us here for."  
Kakashi eye-smiled.  
"Now, now, Sasuke. Anyway, I signed you up for the chunin exam."  
The reaction he got was not what he was expecting.  
"Okay."  
"YAY!"  
"YATTA!"  
"O~kay. Um, anyway, go to the academy tomorrow at 10. Don't be late!"  
And with that, Kakashi disappeared via shunshin.

* * *

 **So, how is it? I'm wondering if naruto's kagune should advance from 4 to 9, so please leave a comment!  
Kira~**


	5. Author Note!

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time~! Please don't kill me! Unless it has been confirmed that Bleach is real, in which I will gladly die!(*^_^*)**

 **Anyway, I am trying to write as much as I can, so please bear with the slow update rate! It's nearly school holiday, so...Yeah!**


	6. Enter Cat Guy, Temari-chan, and

**Hi! So I have decided to have Naruto have 9 tails? so it's more kyuubi-like. Enjoy!~**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura could be seen walking down the street together. It wasn't a date, more like, two teammates just walking together. Sasuke had gone of to do whatever emo's needed to do. Of course, everything was just so peaceful and quite that something was just _bound_ to happen.  
"HEY BOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
Sighing, Naruto turned around to see the Konohamaru Corps. Sakura tilted her head slightly towards him, as if asking something. He shook his head. He hadn't told konohamaru about him being a ghoul yet.  
"Hey, boss, are you on a date?"  
At this, Sakura gagged.  
"Me, a date, with this _Baka_?!"  
Konohamaru frowned.  
"hey boss, why does this girl have such a huge forehead?"  
 _'Oh dear, shouldn't have said that.'_  
Sakura twitched.  
"What did you say, brat?"  
A dark aura was appearing over Sakura, making the Konohamaru corps slightly shake in fear.  
"Konohamaru," Naruto whispered. "I would run if I were you, like, _right now_."  
Needless to say, the Konohamaru corps made a great inpression of headless chickens.

=-=-the awesome timeskip-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-+_+-+_+-=-=-=-+-+-=-=_+-+_

"hey you! Put him down right now!"

Naruto had followed Konohamaru corps only to find Konohamaru held up by his shirt by some weird dude wearing makeup and a cat suit, while Moegi and Udon were huddled behind Sakura.

"oh? And why should I let him down hm? Little brats should know their place."  
Naruto smirked  
"This 'little brat', as you put it, is the _grandson of the hokage,_ dumbass."  
A blonde girl who had her hair in 4 ponytails bonked Makeup guy on his head.  
 _'Ouuuuch. That has gotta hurt baaaad.'  
_ After all, Naruto had been on the receiving end of Sakura's punches.  
"Kankuro you Idiot! We're not here for trouble!"  
She looked at Naruto.  
"Sorry. I apologise for my idiotic brother's actions." She turned to Konohamaru. "I also apologise to you, Honerable Grandson. My brother, as you heard me say, is very, very stupid."  
 **(I apologise for making Temari a bit OC-ish!)**  
Naruto waved her off.  
"Meh, it's fine. I called him a little brat on our first meeting too."  
Then, Sakura stepped in. **(You didn't think i forgot about her, right? Because i totally didn't...)**  
"Why are you here? Judging by your hitai-ate, you guys are from Suna."  
"Ne, Sakura-chan, don't you think that these guys are here for the chunin exams?"  
Sakura looked thoughtful.  
"I...guess? Sensei didn't really explain."  
They both looked at Kankuro and his sister.  
"Well?"  
The blond nodded.  
"Yep. We're here for the exams. Who are you? I'm Sabaku Temari."  
Naruto grinned.  
"Hey. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! This here is my teammate, Haruno Sakura. Nice meeting you, Temari-chan!"  
 **( I know I'm éveil...Temari x Naruto!)**  
"Heh, same." Then, turning to Kankuro, she bonked him again. "Come on, we shouldn't keep G-Gaara wai-"  
"So. You messed up again, Kankuro."  
Standing in a mini-sandstorm was a red-headed boy with pale skin, pale-green eyes, and thick black lines around his eyes. Oh yeah, and did I forget the huge gourd on his back.  
"G-Gaara..."  
"Shut up."  
Kankuro and Temari both gulped, backing away. Sasugay-I mean, Sasuke choose that moment to suddenly pop out.  
"You, who are you and what are you doing in the hidden leaf village?"  
Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"Tch, teme. If you had been listening to our conversation, then you would know that Temari-chan and her brother-s are here for the chunin exams."

* * *

 **ANNNNND Cut! Sorry if this seems like a random place to stop, but...i just felt like stopping here. Thank you for whoever had the patcence to...keep on reading my fanfics!**

 **C Ya~~  
Kira~~~~~~~**


	7. Chunin Exams, here we come!

**Heya! Don't expect updates from me so often now. Why? Because i got into the Tchaikovsky International Compitition for Young Musicians (Or, simply put, the TICfYM)! So, anyways, the sand siblings are in da show now! Anyways, are the Konoha...teams gonna find out about Naruto? Read on to find out! MWAHAHAHAHa-cough-splutter-cough-cough...**

* * *

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back. Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Na-  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP DOING THAT?!"  
 _bonk  
_ Temari looked at the scene in front of her in amusement. Or, rather, amusement and fear.  
"Tch."  
Naruto just sighed, before walking up to Gaara.  
Temari stared at him and Kankuro gaped.  
"Yo."  
The sand siblings prepared for Gaara's sand, but it never came.  
"You...Mother says she likes you...you smell of blood...you're just like me."  
 **(Sorry if it seems to OC-ish. Couldn't help it!)  
** "woah, does that mean that guy is..."  
Temari nudged her brother hard. NNaruto simply grinned and held out his hand for gaara to shake.  
"It's nice to see you,One! I'm Nine!"  
Gaara looked at the hand, and, to the surprise of his siblings, he held out his own hand.  
"Well, look forward to seeing you guys at the exams!" He smiled at Temari. "See ya there Temari-chan!"

* * *

"What was that all about, dobe?"  
Naruto just smiled sadly at him.  
"You heard what i said. I'm Nine, he's One."  
Sakura gasped.  
"T-then...you mean, that red-haired person is the holder of the One-tails?!"  
Instead of replying, her blonde teammate just nodded. Sakura exchanged a look with Sasuke. If there was going to be another Jinchuuriki at the exams, then...they both shuddered. They could only hope that whatever happens, Naruto would **not** go against that person. Just imagine the damage...  
"Well...I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."  
 _'Huh?'_  
Sakura blinked. "R-right. See you guys later!"  
"Hey dobe."  
"Hm?"  
Sasuke looked at his Teammate with a unreadable expression.  
"Don't die."  
with that, he walked away. Naruto stared dumbly after him, only reacting 5 seconds later.  
"OI! WADDYA MEAN BY THAT TEME?"

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **The next day(time skip)**

Team 7 gathered at the outside of the academy. Naruto sighed. Sakura looked at him accusingly.  
"You havent told them have you?"  
Naruto looked down.  
"To be honest, i haven't told anyone except for you guys, Kaka-sensei, jiji, Ibiki-San, and Anko."  
Sakura frowned.  
"Who's Ibiki and Anko?"  
"They're the ones that provide me with...food."  
Sakura looked straight ahead, gulping.  
"Right."  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Shouldn't we go in now?"  
that snapped his 2 teammates out of their mind.  
"Right." "Right-o."

 ************Being dramatic bc i can*********DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN*******?...**

Team 7 arrived at the 2nd floor, looking around in surprise.  
 _'Wait...i was sure that we only went up 2 levels' _Sakura frowned. She looked at the 2 boys. When they nodded she asked,  
"Do you guys think we should go and tell them?"  
Sasuke shook his head.  
"This is probably just a first test or something to weed out some gennin's."  
Naruto nodded.  
"The 2 at the door smell a lot like Izumo and Kotetsu. Like, really smell like them."  
So, team 7 went up another flight of stairs to find...  
"Kakashi-sensei?"  
Kakashi gave his cute little genin's his signature eye smile.  
"Yo. Glade to see that you guys made it here."  
Sakura just shook her head.  
"What are you doing here, sensei?"  
Kakashi blinked.  
"Huh, me? Oh, nothing. Just checking to see that my cute little genin's will make it to the actual exam and not get weeded out. Well, now that I've made sure, ill be leaving now. Oh and Naruto," He turned towards the blond. "Hokage-Sama has given permission for you to use your abilities and eat in this exam as you like. Sakura, Sasuke," He now turned to the remaining members. "You guys make sure naruto is kept in check, got it?"  
Team 7 saluted Kakashi.  
"Understood, sensei."  
He gave another eye smile.  
"well then, that my cue. Good luck! And dont die!"  
With that, he poofed out. His 'cute little genin's' twitched. Sakura growled.  
"what kind of sensei goes around telling his students 'don't die!'?!"  
"HN."  
Naruto nodded. Then gave a small smile.  
"Well, guess we should go now, right?"  
Sasuke and Sakura smiled at him reassuringly.  
"Don't worry, Naruto. We're you're teammates, and we'll always be here for you!"  
"Hn. You forgot that already? Dobe."  
Naruto blinked, then grinned.  
"Well then, what are you waiting for? Come on!"  
And with that, Team 7 started the Chunnin Exams.

* * *

 **WHEW. Done. I am very sorry for taking this long to update peeps. I will post the reason on my profil soon. I hope the end part didn't sound like it was written by a girl with headphones on listening to her pieces at 10:13PM in a Airport with a Diet Coke and a bag of Burger King fries by her side. And nope. That is not me at all.  
(Okay you got me there. Yes, that is me, and i now have a very sore neck and oh look, its 10:15 now.)  
well, thanks to all the people that still waited for this chap. I will try to update as much as possible, but i can't say for sure that updates will come regularly. Same goes for my other fics. So, once again, GOMEN NASAI!  
JA NE for now-  
Kira~~~**


End file.
